Pascua
by kina-asper
Summary: La gran festividad del conejo de pascua finalmente a llegado. El a permanecido en su madriguera pintando todos los huevos, cuidando de los ríos de pintura y asegurarse que todo este en orden para la pascua pero su atención esta tan enfocada en su trabajo que a dejado solo a su pareja. JACKRABBIT


Era primavera, las plantas y las flores se veían sumamente hermosas, todas las plantas tenían un intenso color verde y había tantas flores de tantos y diversos colores que cualquiera se maravillaría con su belleza. Eran fines de marzo y esto no solo significaba el inicio de esta hermosa estación, sino que además, se acercaba la pascua.

Todos los niños estaban emocionados cuando llego ese día, todos tomaron sus canastas y fueron a buscar huevos, siempre que los encontraban, se oían risas o alguna exclamación de alegría o sorpresa. Todos se veían muy felices, en especial en una pequeña ciudad, donde usualmente en este día de fiesta, había algo de nieve por todas partes, esto siempre hacia que encontrar los huevos fuera un poco más complicado pero lo hacía también más divertido pero curiosamente, ese año no hubo ni un copo de nieve y mucho menos una nube en el cielo de donde podría salir.

Un poco apartado de esa ciudad, en un amplio bosque que lo rodeaba, había un lago, en ese lugar también había muchas flores, plantas y algunas aves que descansaban en algunas ramas o que volaban por el gran cielo azul, en ese lago se encontraba alguien.

Un muchacho, se encontraba sentado en la orilla del lago, se abrazaba las piernas contra su pecho, la expresión de su rostro era un poco melancólica y triste, el miraba el lago delante de él sin ver algo en específico. Muy seguido se escapaban pequeños suspiros de entre sus labios.

Este chico llevaba unos pantalones marrones, algo rotos pero que se mantenían firmes en la parte inferior de sus piernas gracias a unas finas cuerdas, tenía una sudadera de color azul, este individuo poseía una piel muy pálida y su cabello era igual de blanco que la nieve, tenía un par de ojos tan azules como el cielo o el propio lago delante de él. A pesar de tener una apariencia humana, no lo era, su nombre era Jack Frost y era conocido como el espíritu del invierno.

Era muy extraño para el ver su lago rodeado de tanta vida, es decir, siempre que llegaba la primavera, él se veía obligado a ir a un lugar mucho más frio, como alguno de los polos o algún país como Rusia o Groenlandia pero por alguna razón el decidió quedarse allí aunque no podía hacer nevar o congelar algo con sus poderes.

Su apariencia tan triste era a causa por esta fecha en especial, claro que no debería ser así, pascua era una fiesta que representaba la esperanza, la primavera era nueva vida, era algo que siempre debería causar felicidad pero como era claro, Jack, no sentía nada de eso.

Pero también era normal sentirse así, al menos para él.

Uno pensaría que era porque el invierno había acabado y no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera esperar hasta que volviera pero se equivocarían al pensar eso. La causa de esa expresión tan melancólica en su rostro era porque extrañaba mucho a cierta persona.

::::::

A inicios del mes, el guardián de la esperanza, también conocido como el conejo de pascua, estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo, como su día estaba tan cerca, no podía perder el tiempo, tenía muchos huevos que pintar, tenía que vigilar que las plantas estuvieran bien y crearan correctamente esos pequeños huevos blancos, también tenía que cuidar que los ríos de pintura no fueran obstruidos por alguna roca o algo similar, era un trabajo laborioso pero podía manejarlo, después de todo, ha hecho esto por siglos.

Se esforzaba mucho, deseaba poder hacer que la pascua de este año fuera perfecta, después del fracaso que tuvo cuando Pitch los había atacado, perdió muchos de sus creyentes, este año tenía que hacer muy bien las cosas si quería recuperar la creencia de los niños.

Iba de un lugar a otro en su madriguera para tener todo preparado, no prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera su trabajo, cosa que ponía triste a cierto espíritu de la nieve.

-Conejo – intento llamar su atención pero el paso de largo cargando una caja llena de pinceles. El chico intento caminar a su lado pero la enorme liebre iba a un paso apresurado - ¿Podrías detenerte un segundo?

-No puedo copo de nieve, tengo cosas que hacer – Él se volteo un segundo para verlo pero pronto volvió apartar la mirada.

-Lo sé pero ¿Podrías escucharme aunque fuera medio segundo? – Después de unos cuantos pasos oyó un suspiro y Conejo se dio media vuelta para encarar al chico. A Jack le sorprendió un poco ese movimiento, tuvo que detenerse repentinamente y perdió el equilibrio por un segundo pero lo recupero rápidamente.

-Bien, ¿De qué quieres hablarme? – El tono de su voz sonaba un poco impaciente, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para distraerse, aunque ahora quisiera al chico delante de él, no tenía tiempo que perder.

-Es que este mes a penas y te he visto, ¿Cuándo se supone que tendrás tiempo libre? – Pregunto el peli blanco cruzando sus brazos. Él tuvo que mantenerse apartado del hogar del guardián de la esperanza porque no quería interferir en su trabajo, sabía bien que el quería una pascua perfecta pero ya estaba cansado de esperar que esa enorme liebre le prestara atención.

El otro suspiro profundamente, miro por unos momentos al más joven antes de voltearse y seguir con su camino.

-Cuando el mes termine – Le dijo antes de comenzar a avanzar.

-Pero eso es demasiado tiempo – Se quejó igual que un niño.

-Pues lo siento pero no tendré ningún descanso hasta que la pascua termine.

-Bueno…. ¿Y qué tal si te ayudo? – Corrió un poco para estar a su lado.

Conejo volvió a detenerse y miro al oji azul.

-¿Ayudarme? – Pregunto con algo de incredulidad - ¿Has pintado sobre un huevo antes?

-Bueno… Es cierto que no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo en el año pasado pero no creo que sea tan difícil – Arqueo un poco sus cejas pero también sonrió, se rasco un poco la cabeza, en sí, no sonaba difícil pero pintar sobre un huevo no era para nada parecido a pintar sobre un lienzo.

No estaba completamente convencido pero un poco de ayuda siempre era bienvenido.

Llevo al niño hasta una parte especial de su madriguera donde pintaba todos sus huevos, hay tenía varios instrumentos de arte, era como un pequeño taller, tenía libretas para hacer nuevos diseños, pinceles, lápices, tenía varios botes de pintura de diferentes colores, entre muchas otras cosas que Jack ni sabía que eran.

Conejo le dio un pincel y unos cuantos huevos para que empezará a pintar.

Después de unos veinte minutos, Jack entendió que esto no tan fácil como pensó en un comienzo, no imagino que pintar sobre un huevo sería tan problemático, se le mesclaban los colores sin querer y sus diseños se borraban cuando los tocaba accidentalmente con los dedos cuando intentaba dar la vuelta al huevo, intento hacerlo mejor con los siguientes huevos pero todos tuvieron el mismo triste resultado.

El pobre chico miro los huevos que hizo, parecían un intento miserable de una obra de picazo.

-Jack, ¿Ya terminaste?

Cuando el niño escucho la voz de su compañero sufrió un pequeño susto y dio un brinco, tomo todos los huevos que había pintado entre sus brazos y se fue caminando hacia la puerta.

-Casi, bueno… Iré por el siguiente lote de huevos, vuelvo enseguida – Salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, no podía dejar que Conejo viera el desastre que hizo sobre sus huevos, la única solución que se le ocurrió fue correr al rio y dejarlos caer en la pintura, pensó que ese rio de multicolores haría un mejor trabajo con esos pequeños que él.

- A ver… el rio de pintura… el rio de pintura… ¿Dónde estaba? Estoy seguro que estaba por esta dirección – Corrió lo más rápido que podía buscando el rio con la vista, los huevos que llevaba en su brazos se retorcían mucho, le costaba poder cargarlos. Era difícil poder localizar ese rio y además mantener esos huevos quietos.

Su atención fue atraída por esos pequeños huevos de terribles diseños, se movían demasiado, intento abrazarlos con más fuerza para mantenerlos quietos pero de pronto ocurrió un nuevo desastre.

Al correr con tanta prisa y sin prestar atención a donde iba se tropezó con otro grupo de los huevos de Conejo.

-¡Ah! – El chico apenas logro dar un grito cuando termino cayendo colina a bajo junto con sus huevos y los otros, pensó que golpearía una roja o un árbol pero en lugar de eso, termino hundiéndose en el rio que tanto trabajo le costó encontrar -¡AAH! – Grito nuevamente cuando salió a la superficie, se esforzó desesperadamente para llegar a la orilla, estaba manchado de pintura pero el mayor problema fue que por accidente congelo parte del rio, miro con horror como una parte pequeña del rio donde el cayo se había convertido en hielo, además que los huevos que ya habían sido terminados, ahora se les había borrado sus diseños por la pintura del propio rio.

-¡¿PERO QUE?! – Reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Se volteo para ver a Conejo con una expresión de espanto por lo que había ocurrido, poco después esa expresión cambio a una enfurecida, noto claramente como sus hombros temblaban, agacho un poco la cabeza y oculto sus ojos con su mano izquierda, hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de calmarse.

-Conejo, lo siento mucho, no quería… - Intento disculparse pero fue callado por la propia voz del conejo.

-Jack… solo vete de aquí, por favor – Su voz sonaba muy forzada para que sonara tranquila, sin duda él estaba reprimiendo toda su ira, no tenia deseos de gritarle al espíritu del invierno. Se apartó de el apresuradamente y fue a recoger esos huevos que cayeron en la pintura.

El oji azul solo se quedó mirando por unos momentos con tristeza y culpabilidad al otro guardián antes de pedirle al viento que lo sacara de allí.

Después de ese incidente Jack se mantuvo apartado de la madriguera, no quería causarle más problemas a conejo, ya suficientes tenía con descongelar el rio y volver a pintar como es debido esos huevos. Aunque el quería ayudar no consiguió nada pero más que solo ayudar, Jack quería estar al lado del guardián de ojos verdes, en ese tiempo que el solo estuvo trabajando, no pudo verlo, se sintió muy solo.

Se encontraba ahora en el taller de Norte, estaba sentado en el marco de una de las amplias ventanas de ese enorme taller.

Solo para poder ocuparse en algo, creó una pequeña nevada pero se notaba que estaba muy aburrido.

Desde la sala principal, los guardianes del asombro, recuerdos y sueños, miraban al Jack desde lejos, ellos sabían que el extrañaba mucho a Conejo pero ellos también pensaban que era mejor no interrumpir el trabajo de su compañero. Discutían entre ellos en que hacer por el nuevo integrante de su equipo.

Poco después, el hada de los dientes se fue volando hacia su amigo, seguida por un pequeño enjambre de sus leales hadas.

-Hola Jack – Saludó en voz suave.

-Hola Hada, hola chicas – Las pequeñas hadas rodearon al muchacho, todas ellas parecían estar hablando, seguramente decían halagos sobre Jack y sus bellos dientes - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, de hecho, pensaba en salir a recolectar unos dientes, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? – Ella revoloteaba al frente de él, sonriéndole dulcemente, esperando la respuesta del más joven.

Se quedó pensando unos momentos, no tenía nada que perder, eran los últimos días de invierno, la temperatura iba subiendo poco a poco, ya no podía crear nevadas fuertes como antes, en pocas palabras, casi no tenía trabajo que hacer, además, no era como si tuviera planes para el día, al menos no ahora que conejo estaba completamente fuera de discusión.

-Claro, me gustaría salir un rato – Intento sonar animado, no es que no quisiera acompañar a Hada, le gustaba mucho su compañía pero no se olvidaba por completo de Conejo.

Los dos salieron volando por la misma ventana donde estaba sentado el oji azul.

Esa larga noche, Jack Frost y el Hada de los dientes fueron por los siete continentes, recolectando todos los dientes escondidos debajo las almohadas y dejando monedas en sus lugares, ambos se dieron el lujo de pasear un poco por las diferentes ciudades, conversaron principalmente de los guardianes, de que cosas habían ocurrido antes de que Jack se les uniera, incluso Hada le conto como fue la primera vez que se enfrentaron a Pitch.

Jack no pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar esa historia, de todas las historias que ella le conto esa noche, esa fue su favorita, aunque también le encanto cuando ella le conto como fue cuando se unió al equipo. Le conto algunas cuantas de las memorias de sus amigos, de cuando Norte construyo su trineo, el primer huevo que pinto Conejo, entre muchos recuerdos de los hermosos sueños que Meme ha creado para los niños.

La acompaño durante algunas noches, convivieron mucho y francamente, fue muy divertido pero eventualmente el chico se comenzó a aburrir. Era más divertido cuando todos estaban aquí y hacían sus competencias en capturar los dientes, se hacían muchas trampas los unos a los otros pero era sumamente divertido.

En una de esas noches. Jack estaba recién saliendo del cuarto de un niño, iba a reunirse con Hada en la siguiente calle pero entonces vio un resplandor amarillo surcando el cielo, parecía…. ¿Un avión?

-¡Meme! – Se alegro al ver a su viejo amigo, se elevó rápidamente para encontrarse con él.

El pequeño ser de arena sonrió ampliamente al ver al espíritu de la nieve, de siso su avión y quedo parado en una nube de su arena amarilla, saludo a Jack entusiasmadamente con su mano.

-También me alegra verte - No alcanzaron a hablar cuando otra persona se les unió.

-¡Meme! Que sorpresa – Dijo contenta el hada de tonos verdes.

Meme le saludo apareciendo un sobrerito encima de su cabeza y dando una reverencia. Causando una pequeña risa en los otros dos guardianes. Uso su arena como era de costumbre para comunicarse con los demás, mostro unas imágenes de varios niños durmiendo pero luego hizo la imagen del Hada de los dientes y Jack Frost.

"Iba a empezar a trabajar en esta zona y como recordé que aquí estaban, vina a verlos" Era básicamente lo que significaba esa secuencia de imágenes.

-Que amable eres, gracias – Menciono Hada.

-Oye Meme, ¿Te molesta si te acompaño un rato? – Se agacho un poco para estar al mismo nivel de los ojos de su amigo, quien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – Gracias, con tu permiso Hada.

-Claro Jack, me has ayudado mucho estos días, además, ya casi terminamos con esta ciudad, solo faltan un par de casas más.

Hada termino despidiendo a sus dos amigos mientras ellos se iban a repartir sueños por lo que restaba de esa noche.

Meme y Jack eran buenos amigos, se conocían antes de que Frost fuera parte del equipo, no convivieron demasiado pero lograron ser muy buenos amigos. Esa noche los dos repartieron la arena dorada de meme para todas las casas, Jack creo varios sueños que se trataban de guerras de nieve o viajes en trineo por empinadas colinas. Meme daba diversos sueños, algunos de sus propios amigos para que sus creencias se mantuvieran. Todos los niños sonreían mientras descansaban en sus camas.

Los siguientes días ayudo a Meme y de vez en cuando a Hada nuevamente, estas noches tan ocupadas le ayudaron en no pensar mucho en el guardián de la esperanza y lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

Finalmente, cuando estaban casi a fines de mes, le tocaba a Norte pasar tiempo con el joven espíritu.

-¿Y cómo funciona esto? – Pregunto el chico, flotando en el aire y sosteniendo el prototipo de un juguete entre sus manos.

-Muy sencillo, solo jala de este pequeño interruptor detrás de la espalda – El más joven hizo lo que le indico y jalo de una pequeña palanca roja, cuando lo hizo, los brazos de ese robot que sostenía salieron volando y golpearon a uno de los yetis directamente en los ojos.

-¡GRAAAA! – Grito la peluda bestia ocultando sus ojos con sus manos, se encorvo un poco y momentos después intento volver a abrir los ojos muy apenas y buscar con su atacante, no tuvo que deducir la gran cosa cuando vio a Jack.

El más pequeño se ocultó rápidamente detrás de Norte, se asomó por un costado de Santa para ver a ese yeti acercándose amenazadoramente, volvió a esconderse.

-Tranquilo, no exageres, solo fue un golpe ligero – Defendió Norte al joven espíritu del invierno, levanto ambas manos delante del yeti en un modo apaciguador. El chico a sus espaldas volvió a asomarse levemente pero esta vez por encima de su hombro.

El yeti miro muy enojado a Norte y balbuceo rápidamente algunas palabras que Jack no pudo entender, aun no entendía del todo el lenguaje de esos individuos a pesar de que Jack pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en el taller del hombre más viejo.

El yeti finalmente se rindió y se fue de allí gruñendo en voz baja.

-Lo siento Phil – Intento disculparse con el pero el yeti solo siguió con su camino, sin prestarle atención al niño.

Jack miro por unos breves momentos a esa enorme criatura cuando su atención fue atraída hacia Norte cuando sintió una de sus grandes manos acariciando su cabeza. Levanto la vista para ver el rostro del guardián del asombro, él sonreía ampliamente, rio por unos momentos mientras revolvía el pelo blanco del menor.

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasara, ya sabes cómo es Phil – La risa estridente del enorme hombre logro hacer que el más pequeño también sonriera.

Phil seguía algo resentido con Jack después de todos esos años en los que el espíritu intento meterse a la fábrica de juguetes, el mismo chico había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo intento y a cuantos yetis. En especial Phil. Había fastidiado.

– Ven, aún tengo más juguetes nuevos que quiero enseñarte.

-¿Hay más? – Pregunto entusiasmado.

-Claro, es más, quería pedirte tu opinión sobre unos nuevos diseños en juguetes que estoy haciendo, ¿Quieres ver?

-¿Qué si quiero? – El chico salió volando a toda velocidad hacia la oficina del mayor.

Por su parte, Norte solo se limitó a volver a reír, le alegraba mucho ver tanta energía y entusiasmo en Jack, ese chico siempre estaba lleno de vida.

Ayudo a crear varios diseños, robots, muñecas, autos de carreras, juguetes que parecían instrumentos, pequeños trenes, figuras de acción, entre muchas cosas más.

Jugo mucho con los yetis y los duendes, a veces congelaba el piso para que patinaran sin control, convertía a esos pequeños duendes en bloques de hielo y les jugo muchas bromas a los yetis, en especial a Phil. A Norte no pareció importarle, siempre y cuando que nada se rompiera o congelara algo indebido con sus poderes, es más, le divertía mucho los juegos del más joven.

La relación de ellos se puede clasificar casi como padre e hijo, los dos se llevaban tan bien como un padre y su joven hijo, incluso a veces Norte participaba en los juegos de Jack. Incluso le fue enseñando cómo manejar su trineo, los dos siempre se divertían, aun a costa de los propios ayudantes de Norte.

Jack no era tonto, se dio cuenta que la razón de porque de pronto sus amigos pasaban tanto tiempo con él era porque no querían que se deprimiera al pensar en el conejo de pascua. Disfruto mucho el estar con Hada, Meme y Norte pero…

Su mente jamás abandono al Conejo, muchas veces se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, como se encontraba, estaba seguro que él se había desvelado en todas estas noches pintando los miles de huevos que tenía que tener listos para el gran día, debe de estar muy agotado…

La preocupación que sentía por ese enorme animal morfológico era algo inevitable, sabía que su trabajo era importante para él pero tampoco tenía que descuidarse pero claro, no podía saber si él se encontraba bien o no por que el mismo se restringió la entrada a la madriguera hasta que terminara la fiesta.

Cuando llego la última semana del mes, Jack Frost decidió no estar con nadie, dio unos paseos por el polo sur, San Petersburgo, Moscú, algunas montañas, básicamente fue a los lugares de más bajas temperaturas. Por una parte del mundo iniciaba la primavera pero por suerte, en la otra parte también estaba apareciendo el otoño, no era tan frio como el invierno pero era una época muy fresca.

Fue una semana muy larga para él. Desde que se mantuvo lejos de su compañero, sentía que el tiempo iba muy lentamente, el no entendía por qué, solo era un mes pero por alguna razón, lo sentía como si fuera mucho más tiempo. Dejo salir una pequeña risa entre sus labios, cuando estaban juntos, sentía como el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y ahora que estaban separados, era todo lo contrario.

Fue como el término aquí, sentado al frente del lago, completamente solo.

Ya era pascua y uno pensaría que tan pronto terminara la fiesta, Jack saldría volando hacia la madriguera sin dudarlo pero. Uno se equivocaría en eso.

El peli blanco decidió seguir lejos unos días más, estaba seguro que después de todo esto, Conejo debía estar exhausto y lo que más quisiera era descansar, gozar de un poco de calma y relajarse. Y si iba a su hogar, el chico sabía que disfrutar de todo eso sería imposible, él quería divertirse de nuevo con Conejo o al menos pasar un tiempo con el pero no deseaba ser algún tipo de molestia o estorbo.

Iría a verlo una vez que él estuviera descansado.

Suspiro profundamente y cerró los ojos con resignación. Se sentía… muy solo….

De la nada sintió… Un ligero golpe en su pie. Abrió los ojos y miro su tobillo izquierdo, hay vio nada más y nada menos que un huevo, su diseño era muy complicado y colorido, igual que ver a través de un caleidoscopio, le daba unos golpecitos en su tobillo usando todo su cuerpo.

-Hola pequeño, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te perdiste? – Se agacho un poco para verlo más de cerca pero pronto vio a otro huevo en su otro tobillo, este tenía diseños florales e hizo exactamente lo mismo que el otro, fue dándole unos pequeños golpes. Jack estaba confundido, su confusión creció a un más cuando más huevos aparecieron de la nada y fueron empujándolo. El oji azul se vio obligado a retroceder, intentando alejarse de esos extraños huevos.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen? – No retrocedió mucho cuando de pronto sintió algo en su espalda, era algo ancho, muy cálido y por lo poco que podía sentir por su sudadera, era suave. Se quedó completamente quieto. Sintió un par de fuertes brazos pasando por debajo de los suyos y lo abrazaron muy suavemente. Fue entonces que el chico finalmente se volteo a ver quién era, su rostro pronto adquirió una radiante sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron intensamente - ¡Conejo!

La enorme liebre gris le sonreía tiernamente, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, se notaba cansado. El poso su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y acaricio su mejilla con la suya.

-Hola Copo de nieve.

-Me alegra mucho verte pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Aún no tienes huevos que repartir? – Su alegría fue reemplazada vagamente por la curiosidad, el trabajo de Conejo no acababa hasta la noche y aún era muy temprano.

-Termine antes de tiempo, esta es mi última parada y aprovechando que estaba aquí, pase a ver al espíritu más irritante del mundo – Dijo en un tono juguetón, se ganó una risa de parte del espíritu que abrazaba.

Intento voltearse y ver mejor al guardián pero los brazos de Conejo no le dejaban moverse mucho a pesar de no usar demasiada fuerza.

– Pero, ¿No deberías ir a descansar? Seguro que debes estar muy cansado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, recuerda que soy el conejo de pascua, he hecho este trabajo durante demasiados años como para que ahora me derrote el cansancio – Le sonrió con cierta arrogancia.

El niño no cuestiono eso o intento hacer una broma, solo dejo descansar su cabeza junto con el otro que seguía en su hombro.

-Te extrañe

-También yo – Decidió dejar a un lado su orgullo para decirle esas palabras. Era la verdad, también había extrañado a ese pequeño chico tan problemático, fue la principal razón por que se esforzó tanto en terminar con todo, también deseaba verlo.

Se apartó un poco para llamar la atención del oji verde. Jack le sonrió un poco antes de acercarse a él y posar su nariz con la suya. Fue un beso esquimal.

Cuando se apartó, Conejo dio un rápido estornudo y arrugo la nariz.

Una pequeña risa de Jack se escuchó. Recargo todo su peso sobre el pecho del gran conejo. Se sentía muy feliz.

Siempre lo era a su lado.


End file.
